


Time on the Farm

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Bat Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark insists the Dynamic Duo visit the farm with him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time on the Farm

Life in Gotham had been, literally, murderous on Batman and Robin. When the Dynamic Duo had finished solving the serial killer case, Clark had stepped in, citing Dick's mental health as a need for them to get away from the city for a short time.

Bruce had grudgingly agreed, knowing he had a lost cause when Dinah showed up in town for the week, and Barbara had backed the idea to the hilt.

An escape to the farm had not been Bruce's thought of a vacation, but Clark's insistence, and Dick's shining eyes had settled it.

When Bruce noted the way Dick's eyes took in every interaction between Clark and Pa Kent, he thought a long time about what their life was like for the half grown boy.

Bruce's hug might not have been as open as Pa's, but Dick pressed into it with fervor…and Clark just smiled.


End file.
